Demonio
by Joichiro Kanra-Dark Moon
Summary: No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes. Shizuo entendió ese significado el día en que murió su mayor enemigo mortal, la conciencia le carcome, de la nada se le propone un trato, un trato que puede costar tu propia humanidad.(Resubido)
1. Sonidos de Reloj

**Demonio**

**Resumen:** No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes. Shizuo entendió ese significado el día en que murió su mayor enemigo mortal, la conciencia le carcome, de la nada se le propone un trato, un trato que puede costar tu propia humanidad.(Resubido)

**Disclaimer:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen todo el mundo de Durarara le pertenece a su respectivo autor Ryohgo Narita

**Nt:** Emm tengo un problemilla con crear cuentas diestra y siniestra el cual me hizo crear una cuenta y en el momento que ya estaba hecho todo ¡Y porque mierdas publicas ahí si ya tienes una cuenta! Bueno no voy a compartir mi vergüenza lo he vuelto a re subir . aquí.

* * *

**Sonidos de Reloj**

Solo escúchame….

Solo necesitas dejar de correr para poder alcanzar tus miedos a simple vista. Son tan visibles que ni tú puedes ocultar lo que escondes de esos tres elementos que te proporcionan agallas: Juegos, trucos y mentiras; es eso mismo lo que contemplas con tus artimañas, te conozco de años por eso lose todo de ti, Izaya, no trates de darme la espalda u ocultar la cara en ese manto de pecados que haz almacenado por mucho tiempo, no funcionara ocultarte más, no funcionara tus trucos ya que aprendí lo que es jugar sucio; en este azar del poder entre mis manos, mirando mi propia hazaña, observando tu miedo, solo escúchame. Huyes ahora de mí, huyes ahora de todo el mundo, solo quería que pararas con tus caprichos.

Escúchame…

Escúchame…

Por favor escúchame. Date la vuelta, por favor mírame, solo quiero que olvides todo. Ven a mis manos Izaya, tú eres alguien especial para mí, si te odian que me odien a mí también pero no huyas de mí. No te vayas de mí, por favor. Hare todo lo que sea para que nunca te alejes de mí. Aun dando a cambio la vida propia como un precio que he de pagar, estoy dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo. Convirtiéndome en un verdadero Monstruo. Ángeles vestidos de negro, eso somos. Demonios.

Retorcido el sonido del reloj

"Tic, tac"

"Tic,tac"

Es el sonido del tiempo en el que has quedado atrapado, hombre de cabellos dorados. Pero ya no eres un hombre. Eres un verdadero monstruo.

Esa sensación de perderlo todo, arrepentirte de todo lo que has hecho, sentir todo el pecado almacenado en tus manos, toda esa culpa que carcome tu alma, la sensación de desaparecer tu existencia en el momento en que te das cuenta de que has cometido un error.

Perder a tu enemigo, te hace sentir tan vacío, pero que pasa si ese enemigo era el mejor de los amigos que tu corta existencia has tenido. Su muerte no la gozas como creíste, no las disfrutas, no la toleras, no la admites. Y si tú mismo fuiste el que le arrebato la vida, porque has de sentirte culpable, porque llorar aferrándose a un cuerpo vacío, al cuerpo del ser que juraste destruir, al ser humano que tú aborrecías.

"Cállate."

"Cállate"

"Cállate."

"Cállate."

"Cállate"

Porque negar lo que ya está hecho, porque gastar tus lágrimas en algo tan trivial como la muerte de tu peor enemigo. Sentí tu dolor también tu odio, me llamaste la atención entre todos los seres vivos de esta tierra, tú al que se le considero una bestia entre todos, el de más fuerza.

"Tú viniste porque se te dio la gana, ni siquiera sé que eres, lárgate"

Eres curioso, pero tú sabes lo que has hecho, con tus manos cumpliste tu deseo anhelado por tanto tiempo "destruiste a la pulga" me pareció este el momento indicado de aparecer.

"¿Quién eres? O ¿Qué cosa eres? Deja de atormentarme"

Yo solo estoy en tus pensamientos, yo no hago nada más que recapitular el momento de tu glorioso éxito, no te excita recordar su muerte, ver como llego a suplicar...

"¡Silencio! Yo no quería que muriera, eres una perra mentirosa"

No insultes al quien es superior a ti, ni insultes al demonio que vio tu verdad, entiendes, tú me llamaste con tu particular manera de pensar debes considerarte, especial mi amigo. Eres el único humano que ha podido ver la cara de lucifer ante tus ojos.

"YO, ¿YO TE LLAME? YO NO TE DIJE NADA MALDITO FENÓMENO"

Eres gracioso querido Shizuo-chan , no puedes engañar a lucifer con esa mentira tan absurda, se perfectamente que intentaste hallar una solución mediante el ocultismo, por qué no dejas fluir tu maldito odio con libertad, sé que lo tienes claro. "Tú lo querías ver muerto"

"Púdrete sabes que es mentira"

Ni tu puedes creértelo, asimila lo que has hecho. Viste como se desmorono su cuerpo su enfermedad era incurable, tú lo empeoraste, lo mataste en su debilidad, te aprovechaste que su cuerpo no resistiría tu gran fuerza, ni contar la alta tensión que tu odio le pudo haber provocado a ese ser humano tan solitario.

¿Me preguntó yo como estará ese cadáver ahora? A cierto yo lo tengo en mis manos. Su alma.

"vete al infierno y déjame tranquilo"

Vine a cumplirte un deseo… por eso me llamaste

"Quiero dejar de sentir dolor, quiero su vida nuevamente"

En verdad puedo ver cómo has estado agonizando mentalmente, te has torturado una y otra vez con la escena de su muerte, repitiendo la secuencia miles de veces. Yo vine por eso, de tus llamados agonizantes, de tus suplicas, de tus llantos y del contacto al desesperarte en busca de una solución cogiste ese libro.

Bien le regresare la vida a cambio de la tuya. No es tan fácil como crees solo tienes que ver en que consiste y te daras cuenta que es más costoso de lo que crees.

Pasaras de ser un humano a algo más….

Tenebroso.

* * *

**continuara.**


	2. ¿Sueño?

**Demonio**

**Resumen:** No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes. Shizuo entendió ese significado el día en que murió su mayor enemigo mortal, la conciencia le carcome, de la nada se le propone un trato, un trato que puede costar tu propia humanidad.(Resubido)

**Disclaimer:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen todo el mundo de Durarara le pertenece a su respectivo autor Ryohgo Narita

**Nt:** Emm tengo un problemilla con crear cuentas diestra y siniestra el cual me hizo crear una cuenta y en el momento que ya estaba hecho todo ¡Y porque mierdas publicas ahí si ya tienes una cuenta! Bueno no voy a compartir mi vergüenza lo he vuelto a re subir aquí.

* * *

**¿Sueño?**

Vamos... ¡Despierta ya! Has permanecido muy quieto por largo tiempo, pero alguien ya pago tu precio.

"Otra vez la misma voz."

Un problema de memoria que me tiene fatigado, como diez veces una pesadilla que se me torna borrosa, unos mareos al levantarme, sentir como el sudor envuelve tú rostro, verte al espejo examinando si algo anda mal...pero nada. Aun no entiendo como estoy vivo si me habían dado por muerto. Asimile la idea de mi muerte hace dos años, incluso hice mi testamento para enviarlo por las redes para ver en el infierno si me hacían algún estúpido meme, hice tantos preparativos para luego ¿Qué? Ser mágicamente curado por…..el diablo, porque es la única alternativa, eso sí en verdad es real esa perra del inframundo, porque los fuegos de satanás serían el primer lugar que iría mi alma a penas me hiciera un cadáver apestoso. Pero en qué cosas pienso son cuentos para los niños, religión para los crédulos, una lógica no comprobada pero tampoco afirmada.

-¡Joder! Cuando me he vuelto tan aburrido. Ésas tonteras solo se las cree Shizuo-chan. —Comenzó a carcajearse pensando en lo patético que se vería su enemigo cayendo en el ocultismo, verlo con un estilo dark con puros libros de procedencia Satanista esparcidos en la comodidad de su casa, con varias velas encendidas. Dios esas cosas eran para publicarse en internet. —Y me preguntó que estará haciendo ahora esa bestia.

No sabría qué decir de "Esa cura milagrosa" había afectado algo en mi persona. No soy tan estúpido como para seguir con mi vida normal después que mágicamente una enfermedad genética desaparezca así de la nada. Está bien posiblemente soy un verdadero Dios todo poderoso pero conozco mis límites. De jugar con creerme Dios ante mi propia vida; hasta el más idiota debe comprobar el "como" de tal recuperación.

Simplemente Shinra dijo: No sé cómo los has conseguido….enserio no veo anomalías en tu sangre. Izaya no tienes nada.

Si me sentí feliz, sigo sintiéndome feliz. Pero suele darme problemas de amnesia constantes, a veces olvido que estoy curado, otras veces no recuerdo lo que hice hace semanas, días como este lo recuerdo todo "Hasta las voces". Pero me aburre estar pensando en el pasado.

-Que cosas harán mis queridos humanos. Hoy día. —había salido ya de su territorio, Shinjuku. Dando un paseo por las calles en solitario, como siempre lo hacia el informante, todo él con esa sonrisa desagradable en su cara plasmada cono un tatuaje permanente. Este hombre era de temer, sí señor era de hacerte temblar como un gusano, las piernas se te hacían mantequilla con solo contemplarlo, todos lo sabían en Shinjuku; nadie jamás debía acercarse más de diez metros al informante o puedes perder tu integridad en menos de un segundo.

Quería dar un paseo a Ikekuburo… se le antojaba ver a la bestia en movimiento. Tenía ganas de entretenerse un rato con la fuerza bruta de ese hombre estúpido. Pero bien que tenía ganas de verlo no debía negarlo le resultaba divertido hacer enojar a la bestia, le provoca cierta emoción, lo hacía sentirse tan vivo, igual que un gato salvaje tentando a un Golden Retrevier, si así de divertido era para Izaya.

Caminar por Ikekuburo le resultaba algo extraño apenas ponía un pie en su suelo y extrañamente sentía unas vibraciones que le provocaban un placer extraño. Despreocupándose de todo como si nunca hubiera sentido algún problema. No es grave al principio hasta que sientes como se te nubla la mente, pongámoslo más explicativo, resulta que apenas pisaba el suelo de esa ciudad se le olvidaba mágicamente de todo lo que había hecho en Shinjuku.

-Ok, esto es nuevo…supongo que tome de más en algún bar. —Se cuestionó algo confuso mirando la estación de trenes. — Debería ir con Shinra pero ya que estoy aquí. Iré a molestar un rato a Shizuo-chan.

Ir a buscar a Shizuo era la cosa más fácil del mundo, solo tenías que buscar el lugar más destrozado en todo el lugar y ahí estaba él. Estaba de ánimos en estos momentos, necesitaba un poco de su atención, hasta que Celty apareció como un torbellino en su motocicleta, cono ese típico gorro amarillo ¿Qué quería esa Dullahan? Se tomó la molestia de sacar ese aparato que le permitía comunicarse ante mí, debe ser algo urgente.

-Bien Celty no tengo tiempo para tus buenas charlas.~ Tengo una cita que me espera.~-Trato de evadirla pero se puso al frente con el aparato en su cara.

-[Lo siento Izaya….pero esa cita la cancelas, no puedes venir a Ikekuburo. Ya te lo habíamos dicho]

-Umm y se puede saber ¿cuándo rayos fue eso?—preguntó con un dejo de burla.—Celty no es que tu presencia me estorbe solo es que…!Me Estorbas!—Aclaro con desdén empujándola a un lado. Pero le detuvo agarrándole del brazo obligando a voltear.

—Pero que..

-[Te has olvidado ¿otra vez?..]—parecía preocupada, ese le hizo gracia.

-Suéltame—empujando su mano hacia atrás. — Shinra es mi amigo, Tú no.—comento dándole la espalda de manera infantil, para luego salir corriendo.

Esto no le va gustar nada a Shinra, no le va a gustar.

Ahí estaba con ese rostro furioso, espantando a todos los hombres que tenían deudas pendientes. Le encantaba ver sus piernas temblando del miedo ante él, lo hacía verse poderoso increíblemente fuerte, dominante. Con ese poste en sus manos, después sonreír a Tom por su trabajo cumplido, oh como odiaba a su jefe por eso.

Aparecí entonces.

-Shizuo-chan que bueno verte esta tarde, no es hermoso este veraniego clima.

-Izaya.

-Si soy yo. Porque tan pasivo acaso te dieron un relajante o algo así. Eso no va contigo.

Se me había quedado mirando unos segundos, en verdad ahora si estaba confundido. En primer lugar dijo su nombre de una manera ¿nostálgica? Algo pausada, lenta hasta podía creer que era pacifista con esa mirada de perro arrastrando la cola hasta que !PUM!

Una máquina expendedora salió volando a mi dirección. Era solo mi imaginación, aquí está la bestia que tanto amo.

-~I-Z-A-Y-A –KUN~ - Gritó a viva voz con todo pulmón como él lo suele hacer. —Te dije claramente que no volvieras a pisar Ikekuburo jamás, pero que podía esperar de una pulga carroñera como tú !Te voy a matar! ¡Te voy a matar!

-Eso es lo que crees tú, monstruo.

-Eso espero—Susurro.

-¿Qué Dijiste?—Preguntó el informante al ver que susurraba algo.

-Que te hare puré, bastardo. —Sonrió torcidamente de la ira preparando sus puños.

-Ja inténtalo entonces.

La persecución fue igual, la misma de siempre, maquinas volando, postes usados como bates de beisbol, carcajadas del informante, gritos del monstruo, personas corriendo…Diversión de parte de ambos. Fue en ese momento cuando todo se volvió blanco nuevamente.

¡Despierta Izaya¡

-Mierda ¿Qué rayos? ¡Shinra¡-Gritó el informante al ver su amigo.—Que estoy haciendo aquí…-dijo examinando el lugar.—En tú casa…estas desnudo.—dijo mirando al castaño de pies a cabeza.

-Esto es porque Shizuo me agarro en un mal momento…

-¿Shizuo? Que tiene que ver el en esto.

-Cierto, te desmayaste o por lo menos él me dijo eso.

-Cuando fue eso. Hace una hora me supongo. —Menciono a carcajadas. —Que haya atinado me sorprende.

-Pero que dices Izaya has estado inconsciente por dos meses. Y desaparecido un año completo.

* * *

**Continuara.**


	3. Siniestra Realidad

**Demonio**

**Resumen:** No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes. Shizuo entendió ese significado el día en que murió su mayor enemigo mortal, la conciencia le carcome, de la nada se le propone un trato, un trato que puede costar tu propia humanidad.(Resubido)

**Disclaimer:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen todo el mundo de Durarara le pertenece a su respectivo autor Ryohgo Narita

**Nt:** Emm tengo un problemilla con crear cuentas diestra y siniestra el cual me hizo crear una cuenta y en el momento que ya estaba hecho todo ¡Y porque mierdas publicas ahí si ya tienes una cuenta! Bueno no voy a compartir mi vergüenza lo he vuelto a re subir aquí.

* * *

**Siniestra Realidad**

Tú sabes lo que tienes que hacer, no lo olvides Heiwajima Shizuo, sabes perfectamente las consecuencias de resucitar a un muerto. Ahora me debes cumplir mi querido hijo, ya no eres más un humano, jamás volverás a ser una raza inferior.

"Ahora, eres parte de mí. Entendido."

"Como ordene mi señor, luzbel."

_Era así mi castigo, como despertar de una horrible pesadilla, sentirte aliviado al principio pero luego te das cuenta que al abrir los ojos nuevamente despertarías en una realidad mucho más cruel y más perversa_.

El sentir de mi propia respiración la cual se desvanecía o eso creía en esos instantes, una respiración entrecortada como si el propio aire escapara al exhalar el oxígeno. Yo me estaba muriendo, lo sentía, era como un cuchillo perforándome varias veces en el mismo lugar, no me entraba el aire a los pulmones, me estaba atragantando con mi propia saliva.

Caí rodando de mi cama tratando de cobrar la respiración, pero no podía recuperar el aire que me faltaba más bien el oxígeno me perforaba al intentar respirar. La sangre de mi cuerpo comenzaba a calentarse, quemaba demasiado, era como si te estuvieras hirviendo por dentro. No lograba pararme correctamente así que me encontraba arrodillado en el piso, con el sudor en mi rostro, las gotas de sudor escurrían como si hubiera estado en una maratón toda la noche, me encontraba con el corazón a punto de estallar, me levante con dificultad. Mi cuerpo se comenzaba a relajar lentamente. Quería ir al baño. Mi cabeza zumbaba provocándome nauseas, podía saborear el ácido estomacal en mi garganta.

Era como el sonido de los truenos mi dolor de cabeza, era insoportable el bullicio en mis pensamientos, era insoportable los gritos suplicantes de las personas, era asfixiante. Abrí la llave del fregadero. ¡Demonios! Ya ni siquiera podía sentir el oxígeno, estaba mal, esto estaba mal.

Me restregué toda el agua en la cara para refrescarme pero al contacto con la piel no sentía nada, no sentía frio al contacto con el líquido que escurría del fregadero, no sentía nada al tener contacto con mi piel.

Me mire al espejo para ver mi propio rostro con horror, mis pupilas eran rojas, tan rojas como la sangre misma. No fue mentira, no fue un sueño, fue real, realmente todo si había sucedido.

Soy un cadáver viviente, era solo cuestión de sacar una conclusión rápida a lo que estaba pasando, mi piel era suave, pálida y blanca, tan blanca como la nieve. A poco ya no respiraba. Estaba muerto…

Un hilo de sangre escurrió de la comisura de sus labios pálidos. Iba a vomitar. Abrió la tapa del inodoro para enseguida eliminar su malestar, lo más horroroso es que su vomito solo era sangre. Mucha sangre. Era como ver una película de terror, el inodoro quedo echo un lago de líquido carmesí, suponía que eso era la sangre que expulsaba su cuerpo. Definitivamente estaba muerto.

— No te equivocas. No estás muerto. —Esa voz la reconocía. Pero de dónde provenía.

¿Quién rayos?

— Aquí Hermano. —Shizuo enseguida volteo para ver dónde provenía esa voz femenina e infantil. Venia de la sala, una niña de cabellos blancos estaba apoyándose en su mesa !Su mesa¡

Maldita Bastarda.

— No te preocupes son efectos secundarios. Solo estas asimilando tu nueva existencia, eso es todo. —Explicó.

— Que…que rayos haces aquí—Titubeó torpemente sosteniéndose en la columna para no caerse. Estaba débil y era capaz de caerse. Shizuo no soportaba sentirse tan impotente, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a su fuerza que podría decir que la extrañaba. La niña ladeo la cabeza para mirar al rubio lo cual estaba inclinado sosteniéndose en la pared.

— Se te pasara pronto. — Mencionó con un tono consolador al verlo débil, eso le hacía enojar.

— No me preguntes que estoy haciendo aquí que tú lo sabes muy bien. —La niña se sentó en el sofá cruzándose de piernas, pero que confianzas se traía. Sonreía tan infantil-mente que le resultaba insoportable, porque le habían traído a esa "cosa" a su casa, ella no era parte del trato, odiaba a ese espectro o lo que sea esa niña del mal. Quería que desapareciera ya de su vida.

— Sabes que no soy un fantasma. Y ni creas que voy a desaparecer porque tú lo digas. —Respondió de inmediato como si hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos.

— Soy parte del trato ya que tu vida le pertenece a luzbel, él lo quiso así. Todo lo que decide nuestro señor siempre es parte del trato, incluyéndome. No soy una cosa, somos de la misma especie, soy tu mentor y tu guía a quien se le decreto como orden enseñarte a controlar tu nuevo ser.

— Una mocosa como tú va enseñarme !Ridículo¡— bufo molesto.

— Así son los nuevos, todos unos crédulos. —le contesto la niña con el ceño fruncido.

— No tengo ganas de ver tu cara hoy basurita.

—Te llevo más años de los que tú crees, puedo asegurarte que ni tus padres existían en ese entonces. Pero como explicárselo a un ignorante, estúpido cavernícola como tú, cerebro de protozoo.

— Hija de….

— Silencio. —Le cerró la boca con tan solo mover el dedo índice. Increíble sabía magia, magnifico.

— Tú también podrías callarme si no fueras tan débil.

No le agradaba para nada esa niñata, no le agradaba para nada lo que estaba pasando. Lo increíble de todo es que lo hizo por ese informante, es demasiado gracioso haber regalado su humanidad por ese tipo. Increíble pero cierto, porque rayos le devolvió la vida a ese hombre…

— Porque lo amas. —soltó de la nada la niñita que sorprendentemente estaba detrás suyo tal cual por la sorpresa el rubio cayo de bruces al suelo.

–No te pongas nervioso, el amor es maravilloso. –se burló al verlo en el suelo.

— Por cierto ten cuidado con la piel de tú cara ahora es más delicada de lo normal. —sugirió mientras el rubio murmuraba maldiciones en el suelo.

— Cierra la boca asquerosa. —logro pronunciar.

El rubio se levantó con pesadez del suelo, aun con el cuerpo cansado y débil. Su fuerza se le había esfumado como por arte de magia. Ya no sentía ese poder emanar de su cuerpo como era siempre, aquella sensación burbujeante llena de ese sentimiento de ira ya no le alteraba, la razón que le provocaba perder el control de sus propios actos dejando su mente en blanco para que su fuerza descontrolada cumpliera con su trabajo ya no estaba, al contrario se sentía mucho más débil de lo normal.

— No es que te sientas débil. Es que estas más débil de lo normal. —sonrió al rubio como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Tenía ganas de romper la cara a ese monstruo pero no podía porque no tenía la fuerza.

—Tú fuerza fue parte del trato, nuestro señor aumento cien veces tu poder. Pero tu cuerpo no logra asimilarlo por eso estas tan débil, pero veraz que pronto ni tu podrás controlar el regalo que te dio nuestro señor, pero por eso estoy aquí para controlarte.

— No respiro, eso significa que estoy muerto. —Preguntó ignorando lo mencionado anteriormente.

— No exactamente. —Negó. —Tu cuerpo ya no necesita del oxigenó porque ya no eres humano. Te mueves por tu alma que aún la tienes en tu cuerpo. No necesitas de alimento humano que por cierto te recomiendo no estar consumiendo esas porquerías ya que lo vomitaras enseguida, por ejemplo, ahora tú organismo está eliminando los residuos que aun mantienes. Y realmente no quieres ver cuanta sangre puede salir de ese cuerpo tuyo ¿verdad?—le señalo el inodoro que estaba a punto de rebalsar.

—Espero que no me preguntes que es lo que debes consumir ahora.

— Eso es repugnante. —respondió con asco.

La niña soltó una leve carcajada provocando al rubio cierto desprecio, su sonrisa se hizo más amplia tanto así que no pudo evitar comparar que esa sonrisa era mucho más horrenda que la de Izaya, mostrando sus inhumanos dientes afilados, era una abominación.

— No es horrendo cuando las pruebas, la sangre para nosotros tiene un sabor distinto que para los humanos. Te aseguró que sabrá rico cuando lo pruebes, tampoco te olvides que las almas son esenciales para tu amado.

— Cállate—cortó al escuchar lo último, sonrojándose levemente. Shizuo arrugo la nariz con repulsión, estaba jalándose de los cabellos ahora mismo, tenía que alimentarse de sangre humana y eso para el rubio era realmente asqueroso. Estaba frustrado, estaba tenso, ahora era un… ¿Demonio? Supongo.

— Corrección eres un Ángel, un Ángel del infierno por supuesto. Los humanos no saben diferenciar entre nuestros esclavos con nuestros caudillos, como explicártelo tu eres la cabeza entre los seres del infierno, nuestra especie es la más superior, somos como sargentos de un patrulla, claro que nuestro líder siempre será luzbel.

— ¡Cállate!-Gruño molesto. —No quiero que me menciones nada, ni me des ninguna explicación deductiva, ni nada de tu enfermo amor al señorito luzbel. Tengo la leve sospecha que estas invadiendo la privacidad de mis pensamientos, basurita. No tengo ganas de escuchar tus conocimientos satanista ahora. Por favor podrías largarte de mí casa, Monstruo.

— Tonto, no estas con las condiciones necesarias para que te suelte así de fácil. —protestó algo enfadada. El rubio suspiro cansado, estaba harto, harto de todo.

— Púdrete pequeña sanguijuela. Lo único que sabes hacer es lamerle las botas a lucifer, perra.

— Que dijiste insolente. Ahora veras. — Iba responder a tal insulto pero algo le hizo detenerse. El flequillo de su cabello cubría su ojo derecho dándole un aspecto algo sombrío, su sonrisa se ampliaba mostrando sus dientes filudos. Bajo las manos las cual iba a usar para atacar a Shizuo.

—Bien te salvaste gusano. El amo quiere probarte, por favor salúdame a tu amante, nos vemos luego de la masacre "Oni-chan". — Se esfumo rápidamente como una sombra, no era visible para nadie, ni para el rubio. Estaba molesto dijo su amante, eran tonterías, Izaya no era nada para él. No era nada.

Al diablo con el diablo ya está condenado, es estúpido negarlo ahora. Definitivamente lo quería demasiado, su amor eran tan grande que hizo lo imposible para traerlo de vuelta, hiso todo lo que pudo ocupando el puesto del informante mientras él no estaba.

Creo que no conté lo suficiente, esa idiota fue la mensajera de luzbel, la primera vez que vi a esa basurita me encontraba cargando el cadáver de Izaya. Ella era como un mensajero para ofrecer el trato. Cual yo acepte en desespero.

Tenía que quemar su cuerpo cuando aceptara el pacto. Las cenizas debía entregárselas a ella, obviamente oculte todo de Shinra y Celty que no sabían que le informante estaba muerto. Pudieron meterme preso, se me dio la suerte de falsificar un testamento, contrate a alguien para que me dieran las propiedades de Izaya, su casa, su dinero, su trabajo, absolutamente todo, fue algo difícil pero lo hice, tarde o temprano Shinra iba preguntar: Porque aceptaste el testamento. Le dije la verdad. Amaba al cuervo tanto como para cambiar mi vida por la de él.

Claro no le iba decir que había hecho un pacto con el Diablo.

Engañe a muchas personas y las conduje a un hoyo negro, ensuciando sus sueños, embarrándome con su sangre. Nunca conté a cuantas personas les arrebate la vida.

Celty lo mencionó, yo era peor que Izaya.

[Les engañas para darles ilusiones con una falsa esperanza luego los llevas a su muerte con tus manos.]

Lo curioso, es que a mitad del camino lo comenzó a disfrutar, aprendí muchos juegos sucios pero perdí varios amigos.

Odio y rencor.

Entonces llego el día en que complete el pacto, cien personas, solo cien personas, las cien almas junto con dos vírgenes más dos testigos lo cuales fueron Shinra y Celty que tuvieron que venir a la fuerza. Todo estaba listo.

Yo tenía que asesinar a las dos vírgenes delante de los testigos, fue el momento más horrible que tuve que pasar. Ellos no sabían lo que estaba haciendo, supuesta-mente me había vuelto loco.

Es entonces cuando quede inconsciente, en mi casa verdadera.

Cuando cumplas tu cometido todos olvidaran lo que hiciste excepto tus testigos. Ellos son la prueba de que todo pasó. No podrán hablar porque si lo hacen morirán.

Recibí una llamada de Shinra gritándome de que no me acercara a Shinjuku, y tampoco lo recibiría en su casa, sino me mataría. Lo supe entonces, estaba vivo y me sentí feliz, muy feliz pero no podría verlo.

Volví a la rutina de siempre poniéndome unas gafas de sol con mi traje de barman. Mi piel se tornó normal, la basurita menciono que era un método de protección para que nadie sospechara que no era humano pero seguiría siendo como un vampiro, viviendo sin respirar, lo cual no debía estar muy cerca de las personas sino se darían cuenta. Mi fuerza también volvió incrementada el doble.

Era un poco malévolo estar entre todos como si nada hubiera pasado. En un momento Kodata, Simon, Tom y otros vieron como me convertía en un monstruo, ellos estaban conscientes que yo era el causante de varios asesinatos. Pensé que si rebobinaba todo estaría bien. Izaya estaba vivo, yo no era humano. Ya estaba el pacto hecho.

Que ingenuo fui, sabía perfectamente que nada había terminado.

_"Bien le regresare la vida a cambio de la tuya. No es tan fácil como crees solo tienes que ver en que consiste y te darás cuenta que es más costoso de lo que crees."_

_"Lo que decida para ti nuestro señor siempre es parte del trato, tú le perteneces"_

Así pasaron dos meses sin ver a es basurita, teniendo una vida común. Hasta que el apareció, pensé haberlo olvidado, pensé realmente que todo estaría bien, hasta hoy día. Verlo ahí con esa sonrisa creída, mirándome con esos ojos marrones, con todo el porte que lo caracterizaba. Oír su voz era como oír el cielo mismo, aunque todo fuera producto del Diablo.

— Shizuo-chan que bueno verte esta tarde, no es hermoso este veraniego clima. —Me quede paralizado sin mover ningún solo musculo. Todo lo que hice salió perfecto y lo tenía al frente.

— Izaya...—mencione su nombre con nostalgia, no podía evitarlo y seguramente él lo noto. Ese maldito cuervo siempre se daba cuenta de todo.

— Si soy yo. —menciono confuso.

— Porque tan pasivo acaso te dieron un relajante o algo así. Eso no va contigo.

Lo mire unos segundos para contemplarlo. Entonces ordene las piezas nuevamente, jugar el mismo juego. Levante la máquina expendedora sin ninguna dificultad, mi fuerza había aumentado. Y se lo arroje. Estábamos de vuelta, justo a su frente estaba ese hombre que tanto le hacía enojar, con esa sonrisa burlona que ahora le resultaba el paraíso.

— ~I-Z-A-Y-A –KUN~. — Grite con todas mis fuerzas.— Te dije claramente que no volvieras a pisar Ikekuburo jamás, pero que podía esperar de una pulga carroñera como tú !Te voy a matar¡! Te voy a matar! —Como extrañaba a ese hijo de puta.

— Eso es lo que crees tú, monstruo. —Se burló

— Eso espero—Susurró.

— ¿Qué Dijiste?—Preguntó el cuervo.

— Que te haré puré, bastardo. —Sonreí feliz. Estaba seguro que él también lo hiso.

— Ja inténtalo entonces.

Así comenzó la persecución, como siempre espantando a toda la gente en el proceso. La adrenalina corría en mí, sentía la energía apoderarse de mi cuerpo nuevamente.

Había olvidado por completo todo lo pasado, era como si regresara en el tiempo a esa situación en donde el verdaderamente me hacía enfurecer, estaba reviviendo esa época en donde no había pasado nada, el viento correr en mi cara, mi cuerpo agilizarse a su velocidad, esquivando, recibiendo, insultando.

Todo eso era prueba de que nunca volvería a ser un humano.

Había caído inconsciente al piso, en ese momento no lo dude y fui corriendo hacia el informante sin importarme que alguien más observara. Lo sostuve entre mis brazos, toque su rostro, estaba caliente, vi que su respiración se alentaba, sangraba por la boca, igual que aquella vez. Entonces recordé su enfermedad.

Lo cargue como un costal, no tenía tiempo y llame a Shinra. Él se enojó pero eso no importaba ahora. Llegue a su casa viendo que estaba Celty con él, lo deje en el sofá y comenzó la discusión.

— Idiota, me importa un carajo lo que hagas, me importa poco en lo que te has metido. Pero si para algo has traído a Izaya es para que viva no para matarlo. Maldito monstruo. —No podía contradecir la furia de Shinra confió en mí. Pero yo le falle.

Le arrebate a una amiga que era una de las vírgenes. Pará ellos solo fue el simple asesinato de un psicópata, una de las vírgenes era mi propio hermano.

— [Que es lo pretendes Shizuo. Yo si quiero una explicación de todo este circo, porque nadie te recuerda como el maldito asesino que eres, porque nadie te ve como el informante que eras…. y porque rayos Izaya está vivo, tú sabes algo no es así]

No me quedo otra opción más que desabrocharme la camisa, al principió tenían cara de confusión. Luego vieron la marca que tenía, un seis bien escrito en mi pecho. Me quite las gafas, para mostrar que ya no era humano y les explique todo.

—No sabría que decirte pero literalmente estas condenado para siempre. —suspiró Shinra más calmado para luego revisar el estado de Izaya. —Las cosas se arreglaron un poco. Me volví a poner la camisa para marcharme.

— [Shizuo adónde vas, aún tiene mucho que decir]

No dije nada, me fui de ese lugar. Corrí entonces en plena lluvia, corrí entonces condenado, corrí entonces para comenzar a pagar mi deuda. El Diablo me prometió revivirlo si le entregaba mi vida, me di cuenta que ya cumplió su parte del trato pero yo no había cumplido el mío, aun.

"_Lo que decida para ti nuestro señor siempre es parte del trato, tú le perteneces"_

_Todavía no te he enseñado a usar tu poder. Y cuando despierte no podrás controlarlo_.

Entonces anocheció. Y el castigo comenzó. Trate de encerrarme en mi casa para no ser atrapado por la noche. La sangre me comenzó a hervir y el dolor en mi pecho comenzó a aumentar, mi cuerpo convulsionaba, sentía como mi mente se nublaba, las imágenes comenzaban a hacerse difusas, mi garganta se sentía seca, me ardía la lengua como no tenías idea.

Mientras que atrás dos alas negras se extendían, hicieron sangrar mi espalda, no te imaginaras cuanto dolor sentí cuando salieron esas cosas. El tinte de mi cabello desaparecía hasta volverse negro como la noche, todo mi ser comenzaba a cambiar, mi olfato era más agudo, mi piel muerta, mi vista más borrosa.

Entonces solo pensaba en una cosa:

Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre,Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre,Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre, Sangre.

Fue la primera masacre que cometió frente a mucha multitud. Era como una vestía salvaje cazando a su presa. Prácticamente una carnicería.

Así fueron pasando los años en Ikekuburo pero por alguna razón Izaya y Shizuo estaban atrapados en una corriente de tiempo. No podían envejecer, pero nadie lo sabía, Izaya no tenía idea. Shinra tampoco envejecía. Ni celty ya que era una Dullahan.

Ahora era más que un psicópata, era un ángel de alas negras, un demonio sin control, un monstruo de la noche o como todas las personas le habían apodado.

**El ángel de la muerte.**

**Dark**

* * *

Continuara…


End file.
